


ITL, Inu, and Tama's Advice Column

by Inutoaluv



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Moana (2016)
Genre: Advice Column
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:30:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inutoaluv/pseuds/Inutoaluv
Summary: Basically, like the title says, Tamatoa, Inuyasha, and I will be starting an advice column. Ask and we'll answer!





	ITL, Inu, and Tama's Advice Column

ITL-Welcome to our new Advice Column! I am kind of new to this, but we welcome _all_ questions.

 

Tama- Anything fashion and popularity related will be answered by me expressly.

 

Inu- I'll take the questions on dealing with bullies and co-workers that are just as bad.

 

ITL- Love questions I'll answer. Other than that, you'll have to pick which one to ask your question and we'll do our best to answer.

 

Tama- Or, we could all answer your question or the one that is _best_ qualified will answer. It is really all up to you.

 

ITL, To start things off, I have something. When I was about eleven, I went through something. An...ex-friend of mine insisted once that that my...experience makes me a victim. I consider myself as more of a survivor. What do you guys think?

 

Inu- The way _I_ see it? Forget what your ex-friend thinks. What matters is what _you_ think of that experience.

 

Tama- Inu's right, babe. If you feel that your experience built on who you are and you learned from it, you're a survivor. If all you do is think about how bad that experience was and wishing that it had never happened, you're a victim.

 

ITL- You know what's ironic? The experience itself wasn't all that bad. The traumatic part was the aftershock. I got insulted, called a bad name, and degraded. I was also pitied because of it by most people. But, your advice _did_ help. So thank you.

 

Tama- Not a problem, babe.

 

Inu- More than happy to help.

 

ITL, Tama & Inu- Have a problem and want our advice or simply want to ask personal questions, all you have to do is ask! 


End file.
